The Wicked Convent
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Jade's graduation present is a trip to Italy.


The Wicked Convent

Disclaimer: _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Nickelodeon and Schneider's Bakery. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Warning: In the second part, the story will be significantly more adult.

Part 1

The Journey

Summary: Jade's graduation present is a trip to Italy.

A trip to Italy! A marvelous graduation present for Jade West from her father. It was his way of being a father – spending money instead of time. Normally, Jade resented it. And often threw whatever it was back in his face. She wasn't going to be one of those self-centered spoiled brats like she knew in grade school.

Like the classic muscle car for her 16th birthday, this graduation gift she readily agreed to. Initially, the whole gang was going to join her until a death in the family sent Beck to Canada for an extended stay. Andre had no one to help with his grandma and Robbie had to help his Nana and Popo when Nana fell and broke her hip.

That left Jade with her gal friends. By the beginning of their senior year, Jade finally acknowledged Tori was a friend. The friendship really started when the gang agreed to the 'yes' bet with Sikowitz. As a result of crashing Trina's Mexican TV show, Tori got Jade to eventually admit they were friends.

The two actually became best friends the summer between their junior and senior years. The polar opposites ended up doing a lot of things together. Cat and the boys were often included but she often had her own things going on, including an extended trip overseas. The boys often did their own thing too. That left the two to their own amusements.

Jade often dared Tori to do things outside her comfort zone and Tori actually seemed to be a somewhat calming influence on Jade. And most importantly, they had fun.

Trina, while still an irritant to Jade, had become less stressful to be around and even Jade could be civil with her. The big change for Trina, after she graduated the year before, was her steady relationship with a young sailor stationed at Naval Weapons Station Seal Beach, just past the southeast Los Angeles County line in northwest Orange County.

Trina met him at a concert in a Long Beach club and the two hit it off. She was sure it was love and spent a lot of time in Long Beach clubs or further south in Orange County.

Unfortunately for her, her sailor was transferred to Naval Support Activities Naples. Tori spent a lot of time with Trina after that and even got Jade to spend time and accept her company when they went to shows, movies or concerts.

When Jade received her gift, Tori was the first person she planned to bring. Cat was only barely second - a year before, she'd've been at the top of the list. Jade was stunned when she realized she'd picked Tori first. _What the fuck?_ she thought. _When did… Aw, never mind…_

The fact that young Ms. Valentine was fairly fluent in Italian had nothing to do with her choice but was a definite asset for the trip.

When the boys had to bow out, Tori prevailed on Jade to allow Trina to go along. If only as far as Naples and her sailor boy at NSA Naples. Reluctantly, Jade agreed. "But you owe me, woman!"

So the foursome flew from LAX over the Pole to London. They spent a few days there seeing the sights. Jade especially wanted to see the Tower of London and Stonehenge as well as Limehouse for the Ripper tour. Stonehenge was a huge tourist trap and Jade was equally disappointed that Limehouse was the home of 'yuppy scum Brits'. "I was hoping to see a real opium den and the dregs of London."

"Jade, that was over a hundred and thirty years ago. Not to mention, the Yellow Peril was the creation of newspaper and pulp writers," Tori countered. "There was no real Fu Manchu!"

"You're no fun, Vega."

From Heathrow, they flew to Rome and spent a week there. Jade was especially fascinated by the Roman ruins – the catacombs, the Coliseum and the Forum among others. Tori made a point of them going to the Vatican City. The singer was bummed to learn the Holy Father was on an international Good Will tour.

Still, the tour was marvelous. Even Jade seemed impressed by the Holy See.

In both capital cities, Cat was up for anything however, while Trina went along with them, she was getting more and more restive, wanting to get to Naples to see Jack.

When it came time to head on, they rented a car to drive down to Naples. Cat said it would be the best way to see the country. Jade had to agree, having rented a car in London to drive to Salisbury, loving the looks on English drivers when she occasionally 'forgot' and drove on the other side of the road. The reactions of her passengers was even better.

Italians drove on the right side of the road so that thrill was gone. But the country was beautiful – even Jade noticed that.

Naples was shattering for Trina. With Cat's help as an interpreter, they found the off-base apartment Jack rented. There was a young Italian girl living with him.

"How could you?! I thought you loved me! You…" Trina broke down and ran out of the building.

Tori got in his face, "You son of a bitch! Be thankful I'm not violent or…"

She slapped him across the face, hard. Then again with the back of her hand before chasing after her sister.

Cat just said, "You're a meanie and a bad man!"

"I am violent," Jade said before slamming her knee into his crotch as hard as she could. When he doubled over, her knee also broke his nose, turning it into a bloody mess. To Jade's satisfaction, he stumbled back a couple of steps before collapsing in pain, blood arcing across the room and his little Italian bimbo as he fell.

As she strutted away, she heard a string of Italian as well as body blows. Jade smiled, Maybe she's not a bimbo after all… Jade's smile faded as she reached the street to find Trina in between her friends. _Might not like her but no one, not even Trina, deserves that_

Jade's thoughts were derailed when she heard Trina sob, "Now I don't feel so bad about sleeping with Beck and Andraaaay…"

"Wait! You slept with…?"

"Not at the same tiiiimmmeee…"

* * *

For the next two days, Trina cried, then just sulked in their suite. The other three American gals went down to see the ruins of Pompeii and Herculaneum one day and another just touring the city.

The last night in Naples, as with several previous nights, they went clubbing, as they had in Rome and London. Trina joined in that last night and loved the flirtatious Napoli boys, bringing her out of her funk. In fact, she disappeared for several hours, telling Tori she'd see them back at the hotel. She returned later that night with a big, shit-eating grin on her face.

Leaving Naples, they headed north along less traveled roads into the Apennines. Cat had a few cousins she was hoping to see but was vague on where they lived. She did say, "My cousin, Selene, lives in a big place in the mountains. I'm sure we can stay there for a night or two."

"Where, Cat?" Tori asked.

"Somewhere between Cassino and Avezzano. It's in the country. I have directions from Cassino," Cat said, holding up her phone.

As a result of taking a few hours to see the historic, rebuilt abbey that was the site of one of the bloodiest battles in the Italian Campaign during the Second World War, they were late going further into the mountains.

"Cat, it's getting late. We're going to lose the light soon. You do know where we're going. Right?" Jade asked worriedly.

"Um…yeah…"

Pointedly deflecting Jade's caustic comments before she could utter them, Tori said, "That restoration of the abbey was really impressive. I wouldn't have believed the Army Air Force had almost totally destroyed the original."

"That's a shame," Cat said.

"It was war, Cat," Jade explained.

A few minutes later, Cat cried out, "Oh! Jade! Turn right up there!"

"That road? You sure, Cat?"

"Yes! Turn right!"

Jade turned onto a less well-maintained road that was more gravel than pavement. It curved back and forth up into the hills. The area around them was heavily wooded and, thanks to those trees, notably darker.

After well over a half hour, driving through the wooded hills, Jade's voice had an edge when she asked, "You didn't get us lost, did you?"

In an unusually self-assured tone, Cat simply stated, "Nope!"

As true darkness began to descend on the vale they were in, a large building loomed ahead of them. Leaning over the back seat and pointing at the building, Cat yelled, "There! That's it!"

"CAT! DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!" Jade cried out.

"Cat, it looks like a monastery. And an old one…" Tori noted.

"No, it's a convent."

"A convent?!"

Tori placed a hand on Jade's arm, then asked, "You're cousin is a nun?"

Cat giggled, "Yeah. A nun…"

They pulled up to the side of a pair of large, wooden doors set into the stone face before Jade parked alongside a couple of other older cars.

The foursome headed back to the entrance where there were torches on each side of the doorway, giving the whole place a medieval air.

"Creepy... I like it!" Jade announced.

Trina looked up, "This place must be old, that cross needs some repairs."

Tori glanced up and saw it looked off but wasn't sure why. Jade said, "Looks like an upside-down cross like Satanists use."

Cat started to laugh, "Oh, that's so silly!"

"No, just the cross piece is cock-eyed," Tori said. "Kinda like Orthodox crosses."

Before more could be said, the large, wooden doors slowly opened silently. Jade remarked, "I'm disappointed."

"Why?" Tori had to ask.

"I wanted them to creak like an old horror movie."

Light spilled out onto the four. It was a yellowish light. Jade immediately knew why.

"Cat?"

"Whatty?"

"Do they have electricity here?"

"Or the internet?" Trina added.

Giggling while shaking her head, Cat replied, "No…"

A dark shape came out. Nearing the girls, they saw it was a very pretty girl near their age in a nun's habit. Cat ran up, "Cousin Selene!"

The nun swept Cat into her arms and kissed her soundly on the lips, "Cousin Caterina! How good of you to come! And your friends. Welcome. Welcome to the order of Blessed Ereshkigal.

"Come. Come in, you must be tired from your journey. We have food, wine and rooms prepared. But no electricity, I'm afraid. We are a poor order who follow old traditions."

As Sister Selene led the Americans into the building, they came up to an older, taller woman. She appeared to be in her forties or early fifties but still striking in appearance. Under her cowl, a hint of dark, almost black hair was visible. She smiled, her entire face lighting up heightening her beauty, as she extended her hands, "Welcome to our home! I am Mother Lilith! Caterina! So good to see you again!"

She kissed Cat on the lips as well then each of the others as introductions were made. Tori felt a little thrill that shot into her core at the brief, pleasing touch of their lips. Guessing it was a local custom, she also accepted a full kiss from Sister Selene. That one also tingled pleasantly.

_Kissing a girl? Who knew it would be so…_ Tori's thought was interrupted by Mother Lilith.

"Sister Selene will see to your needs. Other than myself, she is the only one who speaks English in our order. She will show you to your rooms and I will see you shortly at our evening meal."

"We have few rooms for visitors but two have been set aside for you. Caterina, you and your friend, Trina, will share this room. And you two… Tori? Jade? That is correct? Good, you have this room directly across the corridor. There are lavatories down at the end of the hall." Seeing Jade's raised eyebrow, she went on, "While we lack electricity, we do have plumbing. And hot water – at specified times. I shall be back shortly to show you to the dining room…"

Before Sister Selene stepped away, Tori remarked, "You speak English remarkably well. I mean, given you are out here away from television or radio or… Sorry, I meant no offence."

"And none was received, Tori. When I was young, my father was attached to Italia's legation to the United Nations in New York. We lived there for several years while I was in grade school and high school in Greenwich Village.

"When we returned from America, I learned about our order from my mother's sister. She showed me the way. So I soon joined as a novitiate and now…" She a half-shrug with a sweet smile.

"This is a far cry from Greenwich…" Jade observed.

Shrugging again, Selene said, "So, unless you have more questions…"

"What about Mother Lilith?" Trina chimed in. "She speaks English real good too."

"Better than your sister," Jade whispered to Tori who snickered.

"Before she took her vows, she attended a girls' school in England for several years. But now, rest. I will return within an hour."

Tori and Jade found their room surprisingly nice. Two queen-size beds and a comfortable chair and couch.

"Wonder why they paired us this way? I figured I'd be stuck with Trina/"

Jade barked a laugh, "You complaining, Vega?"

Tori laughed in return, "No. Until you get me in the night with your scissors."

"No scissors. Promise!"

Jade fell back on one of the beds, apparently claiming it for the night. "But, I gotta say, you got it right this time, Vega! From the outside, I was expecting Yerba but ten times worse."

"First, Cat picked this place. Second, how was I to know Yerba was such a hellhole?"

"Fine, Cat did well. And you could've done some research on Yerba."

"So could you!" Tori countered, effectively shutting Jade up for the moment.

After a few minutes, Jade got up. "Gonna see how primitive the plumbing is."

"Don't fall in!" Tori called out good-naturedly. Just before the door closed, Jade's middle finger appeared over her shoulder.

"She can't do that in a convent! Well, obviously she can but…" Tori muttered as she checked her overnight bag to make sure she had what she needed. Most of their luggage was still in the car.

After about thirty minutes, Sister Selene came to her cousin's room to find all four girls there, talking as they planned the next leg of their trip up to Venice.

"Ah, you are all here. Wonderful. I am sure you are hungry. Please, follow me. Sister Phillipa, our resident cook, has made a wonderful meal for us. Papardelle Al Cinghiale. Ah, let me explain. It is fresh ribbon pasta, she made herself this very afternoon, a meat ragout with shaved parmigiana. Fresh baked loaves and a garden salad with vegetables from our own garden. And wine from a neighboring vineyard."

Tori's stomach was growling and they all heard Trina's as well, causing her to blush. "Hey! I'm a little hungry, okay?"

"What's the name mean, Cat?" Tori asked.

"Pasta and wild boar meat, literally. But I don't think it's wild. Probably just a pig or hog from one of the nearby villages or farms."

Jade looked a little puzzled at Cat's straight-forward answer but shook her head. Once in a while, her old friend could be somewhat less ditzy than others.

They entered a large, torch-lit room full of solid wooden trestle tables. The members of the order were all in attendance, waiting for their guests. To Tori's eyes, they didn't remind her of the nuns in her grade school. Like Sister Selene and Mother Lilith, they were all attractive in different ways, not wizened old crones. Some were older, some a little stouter, taller, shorter, racially diverse and all seemed quite happy as they quietly chatted while waiting.

Jade leaned in to Tori and said, in a quiet voice, "Looks like an all-girls _Game of Thrones_ scene."

"Come, sit here at my table," Mother Lilith offered. The girls sat with Jade next to the mother superior, then Tori. Trina and Cat on the other side of the mother superior, next to Cat's cousin.

The meal was marvelous. The salad was fresh and the oil and vinegar dressing was spiced just right. The entrée was rich and the tender meat had a wonderful taste and texture. Conversation was minimal but there were questions or comments shared on occasion as they all enjoyed the supper.

"Hmm… This pasta dish is wonderful!" Jade said. The Vegas and Cat all agreed.

"Sister Phillipa does wonders in our kitchen. A true marvel with our simple fare."

Ewers of wine and water were moved from nun to nun throughout the meal.

"Sister Selene?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"In honor of our guests, I'd like to share the Madiera. Please retrieve it from my chambers."

Bowing, Selene left. Cat left with her. "I'll go with you!"

The dishes were removed and the tables wiped down in the meantime. The Americans chatted with Sister Lilith about their trip. While she seemed amused at what happened with Trina's former boyfriend, she did admonish the girls, "Violence is not always the answer. Love and understanding are. We all feel that love here and help one another in many ways…"

The conversation was interrupted when the cousins returned, giggling at something said in the corridor. Fresh crystal goblets were brought out for the four guests and Mother Lilith. Each was soon half-full of the dark red liquid.

Mother Lilith raised her goblet, and the assemblage did likewise, as she said, "I drink to your health and a safe journey into your future!"

Everyone drank deeply. In seconds, the Americans' heads all fell to the table as consciousness left them.

* * *

Note: Spoilers for Part 2. This is loosely inspired by concepts from Lopez and Barreiro's _The Young Witches _as well as Noe and Barreiro's _The Convent of Hell_ – both adult European comix available from Eros Comix (at least they were). This is less Satanic and more hedonistic.


End file.
